George Jacqueline
George Jacqueline is the main protagonist in the Disney's Weird World ''franchise. He is voiced by Reloaxa, Weird World's creator. Background Official Bio Development Personality Physical appearance George is a Humanoid Bombhead, with black skin all over his body, except his head, which is an old dark grey bomb, with a few tiny specks of rust, on top of a purple collar on his body which can be removed and even explode, but George never runs out of spares. On his face, he has green eyes and he wears rounded square glasses. He also had a red mouth and pure white teeth with a two-tooth underbite. He also has yellow star tattoos on his cheeks. He has very slightly ombre blue hair on the top of his head with his bomb fuse sticking out of the top. He has short arms with four fingered hands and short legs with four toed feet. His normal outfit is a lime green t-shirt with reddish-pink short sleeves and the words "Zap Cloud" on it, coral hoodie (formerly a sleeveless denim jacket), jeans, three pairs of green socks and white trainers with green graffiti patterns and black laces on them. He sometimes wears a purple Moncler coat, but it's not prominent to his main outfit. Appearances Weird World The Life of a DJ George Jacqueline lives in Rainbow City with his mother Eleanor Jacqueline and his best friend Craig Montgomery in a Big Mac house on a rocky hill edge on a small beach. One morning, George and Craig wake up like normal, have breakfast, shower, brush teeth and get dressed. Then they just go about with their day doing crazy stuff, like when Craig sees George mopping the ceiling. Later that evening, Craig cooked some dinner and they are watching King Axecutioner (or as they see him, King Pharrell) on the TV who is seemingly promoting a party at his castle, but during the recording, he is actually planning to kill many innocent citizens and take over Weird World, but when he cackles, a bee goes into his mouth and he starts chocking. Two of his minions, Hikouki and Roger pull a lever and some pink emergency lights flash, then another minion Hank slaps King Axecutioner and even though he gets stung, the bee flies out of his mouth. However, the whole thing had been recorded and shown on every Weird World television. George and Craig thought it was a glitch on the television. Then George looked at the clock and it read 5:35. He realized he was scheduled to be with the rest of Zap Cloud in 25 minutes at a club. He put on a purple Moncler coat and was about to leave when a lobster came by and he let it out. Then another lobster came and he let him out as well. Then another lobster came and he let him out as well, but then George suspected something strange, so he peaked his head out the door and the lobster walked to a small hole in the bottom of the house and a tiny blue hand grabbed it and pulled it back into the house. Then, he caught Craig winding up a toy lobster and he threw it away pretending to look innocent. George didn't care, but he said goodbye to Craig, then goodbye to Eleanor and left the house, down the steps and to a bright blue metallic Lamborghini. He opened the front door, but just grabbed a key which unlocks the boot, then he used it again to unlock a blue box which contains another key which he uses to unlock a red box, which contains another key which he uses to unlock a yellow box, which contains the key to start the car. Then he gets in the car, starts it and drives off into the city. As he drives, the citizens begin to notice him and feel happy to. He pulls up to the club, gets out the car and enters the club while signing autographs. When he enters, a fellow DJ Distronac is playing music and he sees Cole, Brent and Zayden having drinks and a laugh. After a chat, their perform on their set for 2 hours and after, they hug, say goodbye and George walks to his Lamborghini and drives home. Meeting Stephanie George is about to go up the stone steps, when he notices his rock garden a mess and decides to attend to it. More coming soon... Sponghuck and Tyler The Ultimate Elemental Axe Scooter, Josie and Bash Fighting Hank and Roger The Silver Cave Fighting Axebot Entering King Axecutioner's Castle Returning Home Eleanor Back to the Castle Preparing for Final Battle Fighting King Axecutioner Reviving Stephanie The Ending Weird World 2 Weird World 3 The Weird World 4nale (Part 1) The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) Weird World: The TV Show'' Relationships Trivia *George is Disney's first ever character to be confirmed as autistic. **Funnily enough, Reloaxa, the creator of Weird World and the voice of George, is also autistic. *George's known age at the end of the franchise is 37 or 38. **At the start of the franchise, his age was 28. *His intelligence is either good or bad at times depending on how he is feeling. Sometimes he even gets really easy questions incorrect. *He stated the following in the first film during the scene in The Silver Cave: **His birthday is November 19th. **He feels that the colour orange makes him feel like a dork. **He's allergic to almonds. **His favourite food are waffles and his second favourite food is Pop-Tarts. **His favourite drinks are Boddington's Beer, the Bacon Mocaccino (a bacon-flavoured mocha) and the discontinued Pepsi Blue (all three have become popular Internet memes and running gags throughout the franchise) **He has a fear of ants, especially predatory ants. **He listens to gothic rock to relieve stress. **His favourite colour is green. **He's a T-Mobile customer. **He is ambidextrous. **He has a secret collection of wrist bands. **He was born without a thyroid gland. **His all-time favourite song is Pretty Green Eyes by Ultrabeat. **He hisses like a cat when he wakes up on Sundays and sees sunlight. **He was still trying to earn his moped license. (he earned it in the episode George's Moped Test) **He sometimes goes over-the-top when he drinks too much (regardless of what he drinks) **He always wears 3 pairs of socks. *According to Reloaxa, he named George after late British singer-songwriter George Michael of the 80s synthpop duo Wham! *He likes most types/genres of music. **He is mainly into 80s and house/dance music. **Notably, he really dislikes the song "Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac (which he also stated in the Silver Cave). It had become one of the franchise's most popular recurring jokes. **In the first film, when Craig asks "What does going down together feel like?", George responds with "Like listening to Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac whislt binge drinking". This has been named as one of the best lines to come out of the franchise and was once voted the third best Weird World quote, only behind "Bad pun alert" and "I would die a heroine and you would cry for me". **George revealed in the Christmas Special episode Whips and Jingles that he hates the song, because Eleanor used to beat him up as a child whilst she was drunk while the song was playing. It's because of this that the popular joke had come to an end. **It was possibly also why he drink a lot of Boddington's as well. *He's the only character to appear in every episode of Weird World: The TV Show. *His favourite TV show is a crime comedy-drama series called Straw Berry: Gangster Spy. *He created and popularized the word "birtheve" which means a day before someone's birthday, kind of like Christmas Eve. **Because of it's constant use in the Weird World franchise, it has officially been added to the OED (Oxford English Dictionary). *He has an IQ of 73. *His favourite game to play is Bingo Darts, a game where you throw darts at a bingo card. It initially only appeared in the first film, but has been played more often since mid-Season 3. *It was revealed in the episode The Start of Zap Cloud that he started making music when he was 8 years old. *In the episode Cherry Tops, George's blood turns purple, after Stephanie donated some of her blue blood, after George was stabbed by Fizzo's gang. *Alongside Claramond and Gemma R. Kelly, Reloaxa considers George to be "one of the best characters he's created". *The character was met with universal acclaim and has been named as one of the best animated characters of the 21st century. He was praised for his humour, design and personality traits, as well as many of his abilities and powers and his portrayal of autism. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Weird World Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters with allergies Category:Weird World Category:English characters Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Official Disney Heroes Category:Animated Characters Category:Musicians Category:Disney characters Category:Sons Category:Rich characters Category:Only Children Category:British characters